Never leave me
by Nevershoutneverluver
Summary: What do you do when yo lose everything you love and care about? How will you survive? 1st story tell me how i did:
1. I need you

"_What do you think about it?" I asked. He smiled, "well I think that it's crazy, but then again that's why I love you." I giggled, "Catch me if you can!" He started to run after me, I started to scream and laugh. I tripped and he landed on top of me. " I love you," I whispered. He kissed me, " I am madly in love with you. Will you marry me?" I almost started to cry. " yes, yes, yes, yes!" _

………………

"NO!" I screamed, " Get off of him!" "Chrissy! Come on we have to go!" Allie yelled. Drew had to pick me up to get me out of there. I was kicking and screaming " Let me go! We need to save him!" Sara looked at me with sad eyes, "Chrissy, he doesn't have a chance." I started hyperventilating " Yes he does! WE, we have to go back, we have to go save him! I need him! I couldn't breathe and everything looked fuzzy. I passed out.

"Chrissy, Chrissy?" Annie was saying repeatedly. I opened my eyes and immediately started to cry. Damien ran over and hugged me. " Chrissy, you're gonna be okay, We all care bout you little sis." I felt empty. I had lost my fiancé, my best friend, my other half. I freggin hate hunters! I don't think I'll ever be able to love anyone ever again. I, I saw him get ripped apart, and I didn't do anything. Annie came over and sat next to me. "You're gonna make it through this hun, we all need you to." I looked up at everyone, " I'm gonna be ok I just need a little time." Everyone nodded. That was the biggest lie I ever told.

……………….

"_Babe, you know what when we get married we're gonna travel, we're gonna see everything and anything we want to" he said. I opened her eyes, "sounds like a wonderful idea. Ugh I hate getting out of bed!" he laughed, "Who says we have to we can stay in bed all day." I smiled, "Why not, I can't wait until we get married." _

It was late at night, and I was sitting outside. Every time I closed my eyes I saw, I saw what happened. I had a piece of glass in my hand, and my wrists were bleeding. I heard something in the woods, and jumped up. "Is anyone there? Hello?" I saw something, and I screamed. I looked at the piece of glass and shoved it in my stomach. Just then Damien and Drew ran outside. Damien grabbed me and Drew pulled out his gun. I tried to grab Drew's gun but I didn't have enough strength. " D-don't sh-sh-shoot it's him, it's Cr- Craig. Damien eye's grew angry, "Did he do this to you, I'm gonna rip his throat out!" I started to cry. His emotion suddenly changed to guilt. "I'm sorry Chrissy, I didn't mean it." Drew looked away and Craig jumped out of the woods, Drew turned his head and immediately shot. I screamed. He only shot his leg, but he yelped and ran back into the woods.

"_Chrissy I'm madly in love with you I'm sorry, but every time I see you with Drew, I get I don't know, jealous. I couldn't help but laugh. " You are my one and only love, forever and always." Craig grinned and picked me up bridal style. "You are my goddess, babe." I couldn't help but let out a giggle, "Oh what a compliment." Craig put me down, and kissed me. I could feel him grinning. He looked down at me, " I never wanna let go of you," I almost died of happiness, " How can someone be so perfect?" He shrugged. I stuck my tongue out at him. We laid down on the grass and fell asleep holding each other. He made me happy, he made me wanna make him happy. I would be the perfect wife, I would do anything for him. I'm so happy I found someone I truly love. That morning when we woke up I knew that it was one of the happiest moments of my life. I was going to tell him I was having his baby. That second I knew I was going to happy forever as long as I was with him. We were going to have a little family. My life is complete. _


	2. Loveless

"What is wrong with you!" Damien screamed. You could've died! I just looked down at my stomach. I hated myself. I wanted to die even more now than I did then. Damien looked at me, " Answer me!" I looked up, " I was pregnant! I, I killed it! I'm stupid, and, and I'm an awful person! Okay? Damien looked at me speechless, you, you were pregnant? I bit my lip trying to hold back the tears in my eyes. H walked towards me and hugged me, " Chrissy I love you, I need you to be strong, I know it's to much to ask for, but it's important." Right at that second I completely broke down.

……………………..

_I love you, you have to be strong, for me? I sighed. " How can I say no to such a cutie? Craig kissed me and said good luck. I went up on stage. "Uhm this is for my fiancé, Craig. _

_You know I can't smile without you_

_I can't smile without you_

_I can't laugh and I can't sing_

_I'm finding it hard to do anything_

_You see I feel sad when you're sad_

_I feel glad when you're glad_

_If you only knew what I'm going through_

_I just can't smile without you_

_You came along just like a song_

_And brightened my day_

_Who would have believed that you were part of a dream_

_Now it all seems light years away_

_And now you know I can't smile without you_

_I can't smile without you_

_I can't laugh and I can't sing_

_I'm finding it hard to do anything_

_You see I feel sad when you're sad_

_I feel glad when you're glad_

_If you only knew what I'm going through_

_I just can't smile_

_Now some people say happiness takes so very long to find_

_Well, I'm finding it hard leaving your love behind me_

_And you see I can't smile without you_

_I can't smile without youI can't laugh and I can't sing_

_I'm finding it hard to do anything_

_You see I feel glad when you're glad_

_I feel sad when you're sad_

_If you only knew what I'm going through_

_I just can't smile without you_

_Everyone started laughing and cheering. I bowed and ran into Craig's arms. " you're next asshole." Craig laughed, "Anything for you, love." I couldn't help but laugh too, " grr stop being too cute!" He looked at me, " You first." "DAMN IT! I think I'm gonna puke." I ran into a stall. The joys of pregnancy. _

……………

"What I say?" Damien started to panic. Allie and Sara ran in. "Oh my god we heard what happened!" Sara exclaimed. Allie gave Sara a shut-the-hell-up look, "hey girl, how you feeling?" I looked at the both of them, I feel like I just died and still have to see the awful things around me." He was one of them, If he had the chance he would've ripped me apart. They looked at each other, " You should get some sleep." Allie stuttered.

"Chrissy," a said voice sang out. I shot up out of my bed, "Who's there?" It sang it out again. I got up and followed the voice outside, "Hello?" I saw a ghostly figure of a women, it started to walk towards me. Every time it took a step forwards, I would take a step back., "Who are you?" The figure became more clear, " You murdered me, mommy." Chrissy's eyes widened, "Oh my god."


End file.
